


bring me in and fall into me

by hazukinagisa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, This is just really fluffy, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazukinagisa/pseuds/hazukinagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It had to have been only four in the morning and she was up doing all of this.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	bring me in and fall into me

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this from tumblr.

Niall tried being as quiet as she could be. She had two boxes of cake mix out, a bowl filled with eggs, and a carton of milk spread out on the kitchen table. There was a ton of noise going on in the kitchen, a lot of clanking, and a few times, she almost dropped the eggs she was cracking. It had to have been only four in the morning and she was up doing all of this. For some reason, she was taking a true liking to baking. It was fun, but most of all, she got something delicious out of it. Of course, if she doesn't screw up the recipe. Which she was trying so hard not to do right now. 

She's made cupcakes a few times, as well as brownies, so this time she wanted to bake something a little different. 

Considering the time it was, she didn't want to be loud. She knows how much her roommate likes to sleep, especially on days when they don't have class. Niall's roommate could go to bed at seven at night, and end up awake around noon. She doesn't quite understand it, but she's not about to question the girl. 

Getting the oven set to preheat, she stepped away to finish putting the ingredients in the bowl she had the mix in. She dropped the right amount of butter in there, poured in the milk, and cracked all the eggs she needed. Then, she was walking over to the fridge, bringing everything back to put away. Holding the door open, she carefully balanced everything in her arms. Which was probably the biggest mistake she's ever made in her life, because as she was trying to put things where they went, everything was falling out of her arms, resulting in a loud _bang._

She jumped back and threw her hands over her face, letting out a long sigh. “What happened out here?” Niall heard her roommate tiredly ask, looking over to see the dark haired girl standing there, rubbing at her eyes. 

“I..” Sighing again, she just shut up, and began cleaning up the mess on the floor. 

“Do you need any help?” Then she heard a yawn, and footsteps approaching.

“No, it's fine.” Niall muttered in response, getting on her feet to reach for a towel. All she could think as she washed the mess was; _never again._ Without a word, Zayn was getting on her knees, too. Helping out.

Once that was all done, Niall got the cake in the oven, - a little off time, - and she could finally relax. She sat down on the table, resting her head in her arms, and she groaned loudly. “Am I allowed to ask why you're awake so damn early?” Zayn decided to ask. 

“Because.. I was hungry. And bored.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. There's not really much to say to that. I was bored and hungry.” 

Zayn nodded her head and didn't say any more. The blond smiled a little and took it upon herself to look her roommate over. Even though the other girl just woke up, she looked exhausted, and sleep deprived. She most likely went to bed late, probably because of work, or some other thing. Niall doesn't spend her time getting into the other's life. She took note on how she had a little smeared eyeliner still under her eyes, that didn't quite get washed off all the way, and how her hair looked so rushed and messily tied up in a bun. 

On the stove, there was still about twenty minutes left before the cake was done, so she stood up, stretching a bit before she walked to the living room. She plopped onto the couch, and Zayn plopped on top of her. Niall had to laugh at that, and it was kind of weird, because she doesn't think this girl has ever been this affectionate towards her. “Why are you laying on top of me?” She asked her, as she reached over for the television remote. 

“I'm so tired,” Zayn responded, muffled as her face was stuck in Niall's neck. 

Nodding softly, Niall snaked an arm around the other girl's waist, going through several channels on the television to pass down the time. Patiently waiting for the cake to be done and baked. When the oven _did_ go off, she struggled getting off the couch, as Zayn was clinging to her. She's pretty sure at some point as they were laying there, Zayn was asleep, but when she tried to get up, the girl just clung to her harder, giving a whine in protest. “Look, I really need to get up, so..” She laughed a bit, nudging her off before she walked to the kitchen. 

“Can we eat yet?” Zayn yelled from the living room. 

“It has to cool off, so, no.” Niall called back, being careful not to burn herself as she got the cake out. She left it on the kitchen counter, allowing it to cool down, then she went back into the living room to relax. 

But, that didn't last long, because within ten minutes of nagging, she decided quality didn't matter, and she began frosting the cake. It turned out looking _terrible,_ and half-assed, but she didn't care, because it tasted amazing and Zayn was pleased. 

They sat, on the couch in the living room, cross-legged, facing each other as they ate. Everything about the cake was perfect, even if it looked like a pile of shit. In all honesty, Niall could live off this for the next few days, and she probably will. And while she ate, she probably looked like an idiot, hearing a small chuckle from the other girl. She paused, allowing herself to swallow before she spoke up, “What's so funny?” 

Zayn smiled, licking her own thumb before she reached over to wipe the corner of Niall's mouth. “You had something right there..” Almost immediately, the blond's cheeks turned red and she let out a nervous laugh. 

“Oh? Well, thanks..” She smiled back and was about to pick up her fork again before Zayn grabbed her face and pulled her forward for a kiss. She gave a little muffled response, nothing very understandable, and allowed her eyes to close as she leaned more into it. The kiss didn't last long, but when both girls parted, Zayn just grinned as she grabbed her plate and brought it to the kitchen. Niall frowned and stuffed her face as quick as she could, finishing up her own food before she went to follow her roommate, going back to bed.


End file.
